There is a problem common to barcode scanning systems when multiple barcodes are near each other and a user wants to scan only one of the barcodes. Most barcode decoding solutions are not capable of targeting a specific barcode within the field of view when other barcodes are in close proximity, so all of the barcodes decoding information may be returned to the business logic.
One solution to the problem relies on the business logic to discern which barcode is needed, but sometimes this may not be possible due to the similarity of the barcodes scanned.
Another solution to the problem could be to define a window within the field of view of the barcode scanning device only within which decoding can occur. However, this solution is not very flexible and the dimensions may need to be altered frequently.
Therefore, a need exists for a barcode scanning process and device which can be flexibly adjusted to scan only the desired barcode.